


The Chosen One

by Chicchan



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lightsaber (EXO Music Video), Betrayal, Implied Relationships, M/M, Not Beta Read, Past Relationship(s), Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicchan/pseuds/Chicchan
Summary: Story of three men whose paths cross with each other.





	The Chosen One

_________

____

__

 

  
_The sun is nearly down yet the park isn't empty. Two boys are still playing on the swings and chatting, the older one stops swinging and waits for the younger to follow._

" _You are the chosen one Nini~ " the older says with a bright smile_

_"What do you mean Tae?" the younger tilted his head to one of his shoulders in confusion_

_"Kibum-hyung says that the chosen one is the one who would destroy the sith"  and the word sith suddenly made the younger hungry_

_"Sith? whats that? is it some kind of food? is it edible?"_

_"No silly you! You know those evil guys with red sabers" the older laughs._

_"Ah those weird robots that came into Minho-hyung's house last week?" the younger blurt out and then realises what he had just said when Taemin's face sinks down_

_"Yeah those..."_

_"Don't worry Tae, I'm sure hyung will come back" little did they know that later on that year, they would both sit in Minho's room crying because the older is never coming back..._

.  
.  
.

 _'Another memory of the past, huh?..'_ Jongin blinks as he tries to get up from the bathtub where he had been patching his wounds with bandages last night, he probably fell asleep there.  
' _The chosen one huh...'_ He feel himself laughing at this.  
Ever since he was young people would tell him that he was destined to do great things, that he would destroy the sith - _not join them_ \- and bring balance to the force - _not leave it in the darkness_ -.  
Yet look at him now, sitting here swallowed by darkness instead of fighting it off.  
_'Look at how the chosen one turned up to be_ ' the voice in his head says ' _A sith instead of a jedi, I wonder what your dear innocent Taemin would say about this when you see him, oh wait I forgot you can't because you left him after you lied to him'_

Jongin takes in deep breaths and let the voice say whatever it wants before he gets up from the bathtub and goes to the mirror.  
There is an ugly red gash in his right cheek that he's sure would leave a scar there but its okay. He made his mind yesturday and left the dark side , he left but not without getting caught by the gaurds and getting hits here and there, he has a cut on his right cheek and a deep wound on his right arm but at least they are worth it. _They meant his freedom and the start of his journey as the chosen one._  
He takes a glance at the table where he had left his saber last night and makes the decision to meet the blond he met three months ago.  
But first he needs a shower.

\---------------  
\--

The view of the city lights here in EXO PLANET 151106 are a view to die for as Baekhyun had once told him , but the young blond boy didn't believe the red head back then because _wow_ , they truly are. Sehun sighs quitely as he thinks of the older.

Just a year ago they were standing in the same place looking at the exact view while laughing at how ridiculous Kyungsoo and Chanyeol's shared diner's sign is now bright pink and how the tall man had cried when he saw the bright sign while the shorter had screamed when he saw that it was pink.

He doesn't know what came over the older and made him like that. All he knew that Baekhyun's phone kept ringing throughout  the night for weeks and the older would get up from their bed with a groan and answer the phone, Sehun would wait for half an hour before Baekhyun would come back with his eyes full of tears and throw himself at their bed and cry in Sehun's arms till he fell asleep.  
Three months ago however, Sehun waited for more than 30 minutes for Baekhyun but the older never came back so he decided to sleep, Kyungsso will kill him if he was late to the force's meeting again, when the morning came ,he got up from his bed and went to search for Baekhyun only to find the latter gone.

Sehun shakes his head a few times to clear his mind and gives the bright pink lights one last glance and head toward the parking lot where his motorcycle waits for him, he nods to himself as Luhan sends him the location of the long awaited battle via telepathy.

He doesn't have time to think of Baekhyun as he speeds through the streets toward the bar where the chosen one's battle would take place. When he arrives, he sees the bright sign of **_JEDI ONLY_** and walks toward Seoul Bar and walks upstairs.

Nothing can stop him from protecting the chosen one with his life -- _ok that was a lie , he knows Kyungsoo would practically kick his scrawny sorry ass anytime while Chanyeol would laugh at him like a hyena_.

\------------  
\----

Baekhyun sucking on his cherry lolipop mindlessly as he walks through the empty convenience store's aisles swinging his lightsaber in a way that would have Junmyeon faint but he doesn't care.  
Though there’s no one else around, to swing a weapon around like this is inappropriate.

 _'A lightsaber is not intended to be swung around'_ Baekhyun can hear the faint voice of Junmyeon scolding him   
' _It shows a disregard for the diligence of the Jedi and disrespect for the power of the lightsaber'_ Disrespectful or not , Baekhyun doesn't care and continues to swing it around keychains rustling through the air  he knows that by attaching the keychains he had gone against the Jedi principles of detachment and rejection of possessions but he still doesn't care. It's his life and he is free to do whatever he wants .

He's about to take another step toward the chips aisle when he felt his phone vibrating and the star emoji lights up. He feels himself groaning in annoyance as he swips the answer button.

_' Hello~ How is my little beak of light doing? Better than last time I would hope but hope is for weak'_

  
"Cut out the trolling, _Chen_ , I don't have time to listen to your shitty gossip right now"

_"Well wouldn't you just like that~ But no, I didn't call you in the middle of my honeymoon for gossip"_

  
"How unusual."

_"First off, go fuck yourself. I'm pushing back my alone time with Xiumin for your sorry ass because guess what. The dark lord wants your head within a two days and I believe he had sent Luhan to wherever you're playing at"_

  
"W-what do you mean he wants my head?!?!!"

" _Whatever makes you understand that the lord no longer needs you by his side. I'm hanging up. I'm sorry Baek but I can't help you out this time. Goodbye"_

 

The otherline goes silent and Baekhyun loses it. He throws his phone away and start throwing things off the shelves like a madman.

  
He had thrown away the perfect life he had built to help the shitty old man and what does he get in return? Death!  
He should have listened to Jongdae when he warned him about getting involved with the dark side.

_"Save yourself while you're still able to, Byun"_

_"Maybe, I don't want to be saved. I mean look at you. A Sith living his life happy with a handsome fiance"_

_"Well, both of us are retirng soon so there is that. And I'm warning you here because alot of guys did the same and ended up headless after the lord gets what he wanted from them. The dark side is basically a living hell disguised as luxury. I'm telling you to listen to the voice of your light side before your hidden dark side swallow it up."_

He walks toward the drinks section with heavy steps and takes a water bottle out. He needs to drink water before he dies.

Baekhyun falls to the ground and curses the times he ignored Jongdae' warnings, curses the day he left Sehun to join the dark lord, curses the day he told the dark lord the whereabouts of the chosen one and how to get to him.

But alas what's done has been done and all he's left with is regret.  
A traitor is bond to get betrayed sooner or later and he should have known better.

Baekhyun hears the noises of someone's footsteps and looks up to see a black cloak and turn his gaze back to the floor, his end.

" **STOP!"**

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have reached this far .  
> Thank you for giving this fic a chance.  
> Comment what you thought about this fic.  
> And if you found a typo please tell me what it is and I'll try my best to immediately correct it.  
> English isn't my first language


End file.
